In my copending application Ser. No. 183,717, filed Sept. 3, 1980, entitled "Roof Panel Assemblies For Forming Weather Standing Seams Joints And The Like and Methods of Joining Standing Seam Roof Panels", there is disclosed a standing seam roof construction wherein the sides of each roof panel are formed with a seam wall having a strip of factory-applied mastic located within a recess formed in the outer face of the seam wall. Two such panels are placed with their side walls in abutted face-to-face relationship with each other and an end cap strip seated over the upstanding walls of the adjacent panels is then deformed or squeezed inwardly by a seaming machine to clamp the walls against each other and to deform the mastic receiving recesses to squeeze the mastic into the space between the opposed wall portions of the respective panels. The consequent deformation of the end cap and wall portions mechanically lock the side edges of the two panels to each other.
While the seam construction disclosed in my copending application provides a greatly improved standing seam seal, it is also necessary to make provisions for the case where the dimension of the roof exceeds one panel length - in other words provision must be made for sealing the end edges of the panels as well as the side edges which are sealed by the standing seam.
The present invention is especially directed to an end lap seal for roof panels of the type disclosed in my aforesaid copending application in which a continuous peripheral seal is provided around the entire periphery of each roof panel and in which a field-applied mastic tape or strip, which does not have to be installed with any great degree of precision, may be installed to mate with and to bond to the factory installed mastic strip of the side seam of the panel.